


Revels

by TheFeistyRogue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet, Character Death, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: “Huh,” Tony said. “So this is the afterlife?”





	Revels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hallowtide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowtide/gifts).



 

“Huh,” Tony said. “So this is the afterlife?”

He was lying on his back in a bed of grass. Distantly, he could hear the sounds of celebration: cheers and the clink of drinks being poured, of food being cooked, faint strands of a melody on the wind that was both achingly joyful and yet somehow nostalgic.

“Quit lying about, lazy bones,” someone drawled. “Come and join us!”

A smile spread across Tony’s face. That was a voice he’d recognise anywhere.

“Who’d a thunk? Me and you in the afterlife together, ey, Nat?”

He pushed himself to his feet, taking in the sights. Above, the sky was azure blue, with just the faint hint of fluffy white clouds on the horizon. Stretching as far as he could see were fields of grass and wildflower and corn. It was idyllic. He turned, only to be greeted by a welcome party that made him want to scrub the tears from his eyes.

Natasha, Yinsen, Mum, Dad, Jarvis… they were all waiting for him. Behind them a crowd was massing and somehow he instinctively knew that they were all the people whose lives or loved ones he’d helped save and make better.

“I’m proud of you,” Dad said, stepping forward to extend a hand. Tony shook it on automatic, swallowing to suppress a sob. “I’m so proud of what you’ve become. Greater and better than I ever could, that’s for sure. I wish I’d said it to you every single day.”

“Well done, Stark,” Yinsen added. “One day, you’ll have to come and meet my family.”

Jarvis simply wrapped him in a hug, patting Tony’s back. Tony buried his face in Jarvis’s shoulder, smelling boot polish and cedar, two scents that had never failed to remind him of the man who’d effectively raised him.

“My darling Anthony,” Mum said and stroked his cheek once Jarvis released him. “So handsome. Look at you. Look at all you’ve done.”

Natasha simply winked at him.

“You saved the world. It’s not every day you can claim that.”

“Only on days ending in ‘y’,” Tony joked. “Oh, Nat, what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.”

“Hey now, don’t start that. I’m here because I wanted to be. This was my choice. Clint’s family needed him.”

And truly, Tony couldn’t imagine facing the afterlife with anyone else by his side.

He looked back toward the glimmer of light that was fading above him, remnants of the life he’d once lived. He could make out the tears staining Pepper’s face, the despair on Peter’s, the resignation on Rhodey’s. He didn’t dare let himself think of Morgan, perfection in the body of a three-foot-tall human with brown eyes and a crooked smile.

“They’ll be okay,” Natasha whispered. “You saved them, Tony. Don’t mourn them. You’ll see them again one day.”

Tony took a breath and turned toward the family that was waiting for him beyond.

“Okay, let's do this. Lead on.”

“I think you’ll like it here. Did you know Valhalla actually exists? I guess the Norse really were gods.” She smirked. "This is your kind of place, Tony. The afterlife is basically one big party. 

“Revels?”

“So many revels,” Natasha agreed, face solemn. After a moment, she burst into laughter, more carefree than she’d ever been in life. “Hey, even Loki’s here, he’s not half bad with a pitcher of ale in him.”

“Now that I have to see,” Tony said and allowed her to lead him on to join his friends and family.

Finally, he could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> SOBS IN ALLSPEAK BECAUSE MY PAIN Is UNIVERSAL.
> 
> I'm trying to make my peace. I'm not sure if I succeeded. Hallowtide, I hope that this was everything you wanted!


End file.
